Death Note twilight
by death-by-anime789
Summary: L is living with his father in his child hood town. but when he meets up with an old, unfamiliar childhood 'friend' and a mysteries teenager, his world gets turned upside down with vampires and werewolfs.  Yes this is a Twilight Parody


**I HATE Twilight! I absolutely hate it! Easley the worst book and movie series, ever in all of mankind. And those that know what I'm talking about, I want you to know one thing; VAMPIRES DO NOT FREAKIN SPARKLE! But speaking my mind about that horrible series is not why I'm here. I'm here with this story because of an idea. An idea brought on because of another story from . So prepare to jizz your pants for this! A Light; L; BB/ Edward; Bella; Jacob story! :D I honestly could not help myself! I just loved the two pairings so much, I could not, not write this without feeling gloomy, despite my hate for Twilight. So I guess my love and devotion to the pairings beat my hate for Twilight. So L is taking the role of Bella, Light is taking the role of Edward, and BB is taking the role of Jacob. ENJOY! XD**

The air outside the car was foggy. And even though, it was not raining, the wind shield wipers had to be turned on to wipe away the fog from the window. It was in that car that the gloomy teenager, L, sat, starring out at the passing woods. At his side was his father, Chief Wammy. His father and mother ad split up long ago when L was much younger, and his mother was now getting remarried to a professional baseball player she met in Nevada. So, to give her and him some space for planning their wedding, L was staying with his Dad back in his home town, which he hadn't seen in ages. To L, it felt like centuries. He barely remembered anything from that long ago.

"You've gotten bigger." Wammy said, breaking the silence. L glanced at him, and nodded, putting on a small smile before it faded away. "Your hairs gotten longer." Wammy continued, sounding a little desperate to continue the conversation. L brought his hand up and gently tugged on one of the shaggy strands of hair. "Yeah, grew it out." L said plainly. They were both quiet for another long while. "I like it shaggy." Wammy continued. L put on another short smile, and then continued to stare out the window as they passed the forest covered mountains.

After a while longer of driving, they pulled up to the house, L old childhood house. He couldn't tell if it had been changed or not, he never really paid attention to it too much when he was here. It was a very quant home with three floors, chipped, blue painted wood, and a small chipped white porch.

L stepped out of the car, carrying his small cactus pot plant. He had gotten it when he first moved to Nevada with his Mom, and continued ever since then to take care of it. The wind was cold, and there was a slight breeze every now and then, making L shiver and snuggle deeper into his hoody. Wammy came around to the front of the car to L, carrying the three bags he had packed. Feeling like he needed to help, L grabbed one of the bags and threw it over his shoulder. They walked up onto the small porch and entered the house. It wasn't a very crowded place, but more quant and comfortable. It looked like it was the kind of house that could occupy three people at the most. Wammy motioned for L to follow him up the stairs, and lead him into a bedroom. It had a large queen size bed with a dresser and mirror, along with what looked like a desk in the corner. "It's nice." L said, approvingly. "I was hoping you'd like it." Wammy said, setting the bags down on the floor next to the door. "Well then, I guess I'll let you get unpacked." And with that, he left, attending to his own priorities. That was something good about L's dad. He didn't hover over you like some parents; he stood back and gave you your space.

L sighed deeply, and flopped onto the bed. It was surprisingly plush, and covered in purple leaf designed bedding. He looked at his cactus plant, starring at it, marking every detail as he lay there alone. "Hey L, come on down stairs, there's some people here to see you!" his dad called from outside. L obeyed and set the plant gently on the bedside table, and made his way outside. He left the white porch and stood next to his dad. Standing there with them was another boy, about the same age as L, and almost identical, except instead of L's deep bluish-black eyes, he had bright red eyes. Next to the look-a-like, there was a much older man, perhaps the same age as Wammy, sitting in a wheel chair. "L, you remember Beyond right?" Wammy said, gesturing to the look-a-like. L shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't, sorry." L said. "We use to hang out as kids, when you still lived here." Beyond said, not really refreshing to many memories. L nodded his head awkwardly. "It's nice to see you again, L. the last time I saw you, you were only this tall." The man in the wheel chair, of whom Wammy confirmed to be Robert, said, making a height gesture with his hand. L nodded, still feeling a bit awkward. "You're looking good." L said. Robert chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I wish I could say that much." He laughed, patting his legs. Wammy smiled, and then turned to his left, where there stood an orange truck. It was old and looked a little beat up, but it was a truck none the less. "Robert and BB brought this over here for you." Wammy said, gesturing to the truck. "Oh, wow! You guys really didn't have to-""But we wanted to. Consider it a little welcome back gift." BB interrupted, walking over to the driver's door. He held it open, and gestured for L to get inside. L did, feeling a little awkward at BB's gestures. He then went to the passenger door and got in himself. BB gave L the key. "She's all yours." He said smirking. L gave him a quick smile in response.

**Well there's the first chapter! I'm amazed at how fast I wrote this. It might become a serious story, or at least I hope it does. I want to finish this story now that I've started it, and now I shall at least try! Well, until next time, PEACE! :P **


End file.
